ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Drillzilla
Drillzilla was a competitor robot on the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, also reaching the British broadcast via Robot Wars Extreme. Drillzilla competed in various competitions in the first season of Extreme Warriors, winning the Annihilator and Tag Team Terror competitions, and finishing as runner-up to Razer in The Second World Championship. It also competed in the first US Championship, but was eliminated in the first round by Panzer Mk 2. Robot History US Season 1 Drillzilla's largely successful Season 1 campaign began with the Annihilator, where it competed against Skullmania, Conquering Clown, Red Virus, Unibite and Rippa Raptor. Drillzilla spent most of the first round battle pushing Conquering Clown around the arena, before getting underneath it but failing to turn Conquering Clown over. Drillzilla rammed Conquering Clown onto the Flame Pit, though its opponent did not catch fire. After Skullmania was eliminated, Drillzilla continued its attacks on Conquering Clown in the second round, however Drillzilla didn't have to do much more since Unibite knocked itself out hitting Conquering Clown with its spinning disk. In the third round, Drillzilla yet again focussed its efforts on Conquering Clown, but was pushed into the arena wall by Conquering Clown. Drillzilla slammed into Rippa Raptor, but continued to pursue Conquering Clown, shoving it towards Shunt and around the arena again until it became immobilized. Drillzilla finally pushed Conquering Clown onto the Flame Pit, where its body was left to burn and melt away. With Conquering Clown eliminated, Drillzilla was left to fight Red Virus and Rippa Raptor in the fourth round. Drillzilla pushed Red Virus, who in turn pushed Rippa Raptor, into the CPZ. After the trio separated themselves, Drillzilla very nearly thrusted Red Virus into the deadly flywheel of Matilda, but despite Red Virus escaping, Drillzilla attacked Red Virus again, this time slamming it onto an angle grinder. This impact immobilized Red Virus, allowing Drillzilla and Rippa Raptor to face each other in the final round. Drillzilla battered Rippa Raptor into submission against the side wall as soon as 'activate' was called, and follow this up with attack after attack. Drillzilla became the Extreme Warriors Annihilator champion. Drillzilla also competed in the Tag Team Terror competition, partnered with Tut Tut. They faced Rosie the Riveter and Tricerabot in the eliminator battle. Tut Tut started the battle along with Tricerabot, tentatively bumping into each other before Tut Tut tagged to bring Drillzilla into play. Drillzilla and Tricerabot tussled over the flame pit, setting the extras attached to Tricerabot on fire. Drillzilla attacked Rosie the Riveter, which allowed Matilda to skim its armour with the flywheel. Drillzilla pushed Tricerabot into the pit just before time ran out, giving Drillzilla and Tut Tut the win. In the final, Drillzilla and Tut Tut faced Run Away and General Chompsalot. Drillzilla was immediately on the aggressive, slamming into the side of Run Away. It relentlessly pushed Run Away around the arena, into Shunt, then towards Seargeant Bash, who gripped the machinery of Run Away and nudged it into the pit trigger. Both Drillzilla and Run Away tagged to bring their partners into play, albeit briefly, as Drillzilla came back out to push General Chompsalot into the pit. Run Away was flipped onto its side by the pyramid wedge of Tut Tut, giving Drillzilla and Tut Tut the Tag Team Terror title. In the US Championship, Drillzilla immediately teamed up with Panzer Mk 2 to slam Spartacus into the arena wall. A second attack flipped Spartacus onto its side in a CPZ. It charged at Run Away hard enough to visibly damage its flimsy wedge, before pushing Spartacus and General Chompaslot across the arena at the same time. Run Away was the target for the next Drillzilla onslaught, being swept into another CPZ. Drillzilla then gathered Panzer Mk 2, General Chompsalot and Spartacus and pushed them across the arena floor, almost setting up Panzer Mk 2 for an out of the arena flip on Spartacus. Drillzilla rounded off the bout with more assaults on General Chompsalot and Panzer Mk 2. All six robots survived for the judges' decision, but despite all the aggression from Drillzilla, Panzer Mk 2 was awarded the victory. Extreme 1 Finally, Drillzilla represented the United States in the World Championship after semi-finalist The Brute withdrew. This competition was also broadcast during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. It fought Whirlpool 70, Firestorm 3 and NEAT Machine in the heats. Drillzilla charged straight at Whirlpool 70, but Firestorm breached the ground clearance of Drillzilla, though it couldn't flip it over. Whirlpool 70 was slammed into the CPZ by Drillzilla and the Swedish entry didn't escape the claws of Sir Killalot. Drillzilla pushed NEAT Machine onto the flipper of Firestorm, and after being overturned, couldn't self right. Drillzilla spent the rest of the battle pushing the rear end of Firestorm across the arena, and the judges' decision was awarded to Drillzilla. The semi final opponent was fellow US representative Manta. Drillzilla chased Manta and shoved it into a CPZ, but Manta pushed back, putting Manta into another CPZ. Manta activated the pit, however it was Drillzilla who successfully gathered its opponent up to force Manta down. Drillzilla had qualified for the World Championship final against reigning world champion Razer. Razer almost immediately grabbed hold of Drillzilla and pushed it into the pincer of Sergeant Bash, but neither crushing weapon could make a significant impression on Drillzilla's shell. Razer tried crushing the shuffling mechanism of Drilzilla, but to no avail. Drillzilla was driven into Sir Killalot, but again, the opponent and house robot's claw could not crush through Drillzilla's tough armour. Drillzila temporarily escaped, but Razer grabbed hold of the United States competitor once again. Time ran out, and the judges' decision went against Drillzilla. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team champions Category:Annihilator competitors Category:Annihilator Champions Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Drills Category:Rambots Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Invertible Robots Category:International event Runners-Up Category:US Robot Wars Season 1 competitors Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from California Category:Shufflebots Category:Substitute Robots